


Who Will Save You

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Peter Hale, College Student Stiles, Dark Stiles, M/M, Murder, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Character Death(s), Post-Season/Series 06, Rape Aftermath, Stetopher Week 2017, referenced Melissa McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: While at a party with Scott Stiles gets dragged into a bedroom by a confused Alpha. Despite Stiles not being in heat the Alpha takes what he wants. The trauma stays with Stiles and he figures the only way to deal with it is for the Alpha to die. Chris and Peter agree and plan to hunt the Alpha down.





	Who Will Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if any of the tags bother you. Once again I've written non-con so please be careful if you're not ok with that.  
> Omegas are basically treated like women from our world, in case that's not clear. Stiles has a nightmare in italics later about the Alpha. Just to be clear now Scott doesn't hear Stiles because of the loud music and people around him, not because he was avoiding Stiles.  
> After Stiles goes home, he takes a morning after pill to prevent getting pregnant.  
> Noah may come off as too clinical, but he's checking to see if Stiles' heat was suddenly starting due to the rape.  
> I put the dark Stiles tag just in case.

Lance, or was it Jacob, pushed Stiles into the closest dorm bedroom.

 

Lance/Jacob kissed Stiles, who pushed him away. “What are you-?”

 

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m moving a little fast I know, but I know you want this.”

 

Maybe it really was Jacob, for biblical pain in the ass.

 

Stiles moved back, noticing Jacob had shut the door. “I don’t know you.” Stiles was glad Lance, maybe it was Lance, couldn’t hear his heart beating.

 

Jacob looked like so many guys Stiles had seen around campus when he moved in last weekend.

 

Being here to visit Scott before his classes started, it was no different. Obnoxious frat guys galore, loud music, Alphas peacocking and hoping to score with anyone they could get. Typical party, even if it was the first of the semester and classes had just started.

 

Stiles had taken a few glances at Lance from across the crowded living room where everyone was dancing, only because Stiles had felt the dark eyes boring into his head. It gave him the creeps.

 

Up close with Lance now, Stiles could see how tan he was, the gel in his hair was keeping the purple tips out of his face.

 

Lance had had a few drinks Stiles noticed by his breath. Lance moved in for another kiss.

 

Stiles stopped him, hand on his chest.

 

Lance paused.

 

Stiles could feel the muscle under Lance’s “It’s 4:20 somewhere” glow in the dark tank top. “I don’t know what you think we have, but I have to get back to my friends.” Stiles pushed past Lance, missing the cloud over his face.

 

Lance grabbed Stiles by the shoulder.

 

“Hey! Let go!” Stiles shoved Lance back.

 

“Come on, don’t be like that…” Lance advanced and Stiles punched him in the face.

 

Lance stumbled back, bleeding from the nose. “Son of-! You bitch!” He lunged at Stiles, who didn’t make it to the door fast enough, sweaty palms trying to reach for the doorknob.

 

Lance grabbed Stiles around the middle and tossed him onto the bed.

 

Stiles kicked out as Lance straddled his legs.

 

Stiles aimed for Lance’s eyes, but Lance grabbed Stiles’ wrists. “Let-!” Stiles struggled. “Help!” His heart pounded in his chest. “Help! Scott! Hel-!”

 

Lance placed his hand over Stiles’ mouth, shushing him.

 

Stiles froze, blood turning to ice as Lance leaned over him.

 

“That’s it, just relax little Omega, I’ll take care of you.”

 

Stiles shook his head, thrashing in Lance’s hold, legs flailing.

 

Lance tsked. “You pretty bitches never say when you want a knot, but I know when you do. You always want it.”

 

Stiles protested, then bit Lance’s hand.

 

Lance gasped in pain and drew back. He used his slick hand to undo his belt and wrap it around Stiles’ wrists.

 

“No! No! N-no!” Stiles twisted, bucked his body, then froze when he felt Lance’s warm hand snake up his shirt.

 

Lance’s fingers found a nipple and pinched it.

 

Stiles ground his teeth and he wriggled, using his teeth to pull at the belt.

 

“You’re making this harder on yourself.” Lance popped the button on Stiles’ jeans and Stiles croaked out, “You can’t. I-I’m in the FBI.”

 

Lance laughed. “No shit? That can’t be true. Unless…” He tugged Stiles’ pants down. “You sucked a lot of cock to get there?”

 

Stiles’ face flushed hot with anger and he kneed Lance in the nuts.

 

Lance let out a breath and almost face planted into the bed.

 

Stiles rolled and got up, but then Lance turned and grabbed Stiles, slapping a hand over his mouth again.

 

Stiles struggled as Lance pulled him into his lap.

 

Stiles shuddered in revulsion as he felt Lance’s hard cock poke into his lower back.

 

“You sure got the wrong idea Omega. I’m not trying to hurt you.” Lance’s other hand slipped into Stiles’ pants, through his treasure trail and to his cock.

 

Stiles squirmed.

 

“I just want to give you what you want: a knot. I can smell the poor beta all over you. You’ll never get through heats without a proper knot. It’ll never work out.”

 

Stiles huffed. He had two betas looking after him and helping him through heats, Peter and Chris. But Lance was too dumb to realize that. Not like it mattered.

 

Lance turned and pushed Stiles face first into the bed, pulling his boxers down.

 

Stiles shuddered, biting back a whine.

 

“Oh yeah, there’s that wet hole.”

 

Stiles shook a little, he wasn’t slick at all. He heard Lance unzip his pants and soon the head of his cock pressed against Stiles’ entrance.

 

Stiles shook his head and felt Lance’s hand loosen over his mouth, only to slide into his hair and pull.

 

Lance pushed in.

 

“No!” Stiles hated how his voice wavered.

 

Lance grunted and thrust in. He pushed Stiles’ face into the pillow as he screamed. “You should have relaxed, now it’s going to hurt.”

 

Tears pricked in Stiles’ eyes and he whimpered as Lance thrust in and out at a hard pace.

 

Stiles’ hands clenched as Lance’s thrusts shook his body, rocking him into the bed.

 

Lance grunted and puffed, sounding like an animal but he was only human, or at least Stiles thought he was.

 

Stiles hoped he was just an idiot human.

 

Stiles could feel the hard press of Lance’s zipper each time he yanked Stiles’ hips back.

 

Stiles tried to breathe, pant through his mouth.

 

The mattress squeaked and Stiles wondered whose bed this was. Who would have to change the sheets because someone else had sex in it? Who would wash away the stray dripped slick that fell from Lance’s cock when he pulled out? Would they wonder who had such a good time on their bed?

 

Stiles gave a tiny cry as Lance raked his nails down Stiles’ back.

 

“That’s better, you’re looser now.”

 

Stiles’ stomach rolled.

 

“See, all you needed was an Alpha to help you out.”

 

“N-no I didn’t.” Stiles bit the inside of his cheek as Lance pressed on his prostate, to keep from making any pleased sounds.

 

“Come on little Omega, mewl for me. You’re enjoying this, right? Of course you are.” Lance picked up the pace, balls slapping against Stiles’ ass with each thrust.

 

Stiles groaned, hoping it was going to be over soon. It needed to be over soon.

 

“Yeah, yeah, so good. So sweet, so hot. Fuck. Gonna’ knot you.”

 

Stiles whimpered. “No, I-I’m not in heat. It-“

 

“You can take it, all you bitches can. Always do.”

 

Stiles sighed, there was no reasoning with Lance.

 

Stiles tried to prepare himself for Lance’s knot, he had never taken a real one before. He was used to the inflatable knots on his toys. A gradual swelling pressing at his hole, nudging it…

 

Stiles froze. Lance wasn’t wearing a condom… “Wait…” Stiles’ hands scrambled at the sheets. “You can’t come in me. Please.”

 

Lance’s hand in Stiles’ hair gave a tug. “Why? Don’t you want a pup to take care of?”

 

“I-I can’t get pregnant, I already said I’m in the FBI, I have a career-“

 

Lance snorted. “Not anymore you won’t. You bitches just need to stay home, stay out of the workplace. Let those poor betas have your jobs, no one wants them anyway. The jobs are all fake to please the equal rights movement. You either got the job by sucking cock, married or dating someone higher up who pulled the strings, or it’s not a real job and it’s to please you so you shut the fuck up.”

 

Stiles shivered, Lance’s hands gripped tighter, he was angry.

 

“Useless whores. You’re just supposed to have the babies, no one cares what you do outside of that.”

 

Typical frat boy. Stiles let him rant, there was no point in arguing with him when he was angry, Stiles didn’t want to make it worse than it already was.

 

Lance sighed and stopped thrusting.

 

Stiles held his breath, hoping it was over.

 

Lance’s hands wrapped around Stiles’ waist and he was pulled into Lance’s lap again.

 

Lance bounced Stiles on his cock, thrusting, grunting in his ear. “Fuck yeah, gonna’ breed you full of my pups. You’re going to get all swollen with my seed. Yeah.”

 

Stiles closed his eyes, letting the tears fall and shivered.

 

Lance groaned and came after a few more thrusts.

 

Stiles let out a choked sound. Then he felt hard flesh press at his hole, pushing. “N-“

 

Lance thrust, his knot rammed into Stiles and he covered Stiles’ mouth as he screamed again.

 

Lance panted hard, he reeked of sweat. “Now we’re just going to stay here for ten minutes and then I’m going back to the party.”

 

Stiles cried, why hadn’t Scott heard him? Why hadn’t he stopped Lance? Stiles breathed, trying to fight back the rising bile in his throat. He could still hear the thump of the music from the other room.

 

Lance ran his hands up and down Stiles’ sides.

 

Stiles shivered.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

Stiles scowled.

 

Lance’s hand wrapped around Stiles’ half hard cock. “Shame. Must have been your fault. I always come, so maybe you’re just wired bad.”

 

Stiles shook free of Lance’s hand, he could smell the hand sanitizer on Lance’s hand and it was not helping his stomach. “That’s not-people aren’t machines, you can’t compare them like that.”

 

Lance snorted out a laugh. He patted Stiles on the head. “You’re just a little shaken, I didn’t mean to be that rough. Calm down little Omega, I’ll let you jerk it in peace soon, if you want to.”

 

Stiles ground his teeth.

 

The music switched to something with more rave and played through, then Stiles felt the hard knot loosen and slip out.

 

Lance shoved Stiles onto the bed. He patted Stiles’ ass. “If you’re ever in the area, come see me if you need a knot again.” Lance tucked himself away and left, closing the door behind him.

 

Stiles cried for a few moments, then stumbled to a trashcan and threw up. He pulled his wrists free of Lance’s belt and tossed it on the bed. It missed and fell to the floor with a slap. Stiles rubbed his wrists and got up. His stomach lurched as he felt Lance’s come leek out of his entrance. Stiles sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

 

There was a knock on the door. “Hey! You finished in there? I need some shit for class on Monday.”

 

“Y-“ Stiles didn’t want to answer, to imply that he had had sex or enjoyed himself. He pulled his boxers and pants up, despite the pain it caused him. “Come in.”

 

The door opened, and a black guy stood there in a faded band tee shirt and shorts, his scent indicated he was a Beta. His nose wrinkled. “Really? I thought I told him not on my bed, the fucker…!” The guy came into the room and looked the bed over, shaking his head. He went over to the nearest desk, which the trashcan Stiles had thrown up in was sitting against.

 

Stiles hurried out of there and to the other room where the music was coming from. He pushed past people, he had to get out, get away! It would be better if he could go home, it wasn’t that far, only a few hours’ drive…

 

“Stiles!” Scott’s voice and hand on his shoulder stopped Stiles on his way out the door. “Where are you going?”

 

Stiles pushed Scott’s hand off. “H-home.”

 

"Why? I thought you were staying here with me for a few days.”

 

“I changed my mind, besides I want to see my Mates.”

 

“Oh, well sure. You should have said something earlier.”

 

“I forgot.” Stiles walked out the door, Scott followed.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Stiles fished for the Jeep keys in his pocket. Then he remembered he had given them to Scott, in case he had gotten drunk. Stiles turned, holding his hand out. “Give me the keys.”

 

“For what?”

 

“The Jeep, Scott. The Jeep.” Stiles made a grabbing gesture. He sighed, after a second to think. “Please?”

 

“Yeah…” Scott pulled the keys out of his pocket. He handed them over.

 

Stiles turned to walk to the Jeep, which was parked on the dry grass among the other cars surrounding the two-story dorm and rounded to open the driver’s side door. Except it was locked. Stiles scowled. He found the key and unlocked the door.

 

Scott came up behind Stiles. “Hey, are you ok?”

 

“Fine.” Stiles opened the door.

 

“No-hey-Stiles…”

 

Stiles climbed into the Jeep.

 

Scott put his hand on Stiles’ leg.

 

Stiles flinched. He sighed. “Scott, man, please. I’m tired, I just want to go home.”

 

“Are you sure you can drive if you’re exhausted? You won’t get to Beacon Hills till after three in the morning.”

 

“I’ll be fine, you know how I run on no sleep.”

 

“Stiles…” Scott was pleading.

 

“I-I can’t stay here Scott, ok? I just _can’t_. You have to believe me.”

 

“Ok. Drive carefully?”

 

“I will.” Stiles started up the Jeep and shut the door. He backed out onto the road and drove away from the college.

 

He turned the heat on, to dry his tears. He flinched as the forming bruises on his wrists were highlighted by passing car headlights. Stiles lost track of time and only relaxed when he saw the road sign that read “Now entering Beacon Hills”.

 

Stiles drove to his house, on autopilot, barely registering the blinking streetlights, stop signs, anything. Stiles parked his Jeep in the driveway and went to the front door, pulling his keys out of his pocket, trying to ignore his shaking hands. He unlocked the door since his dad was home and let himself in. He walked up the stairs and to his old room. Stiles shut the door and pulled his shoes off and collapsed into bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles woke in the late afternoon the next day feeling sore and ill. He sat up with a start, he needed the pill!

 

He ran into the bathroom across the hall and opened the medicine cabinet, scanning the shelves for the morning after pill, the generic one that worked for all Omegas and not just male ones. He found the bottle and popped the lid, reading the expiration date quickly. It was still good, and he shoved one into his mouth, turning the faucet on and drinking from the sink. Stiles grimaced as he swallowed and leaned against the sink.

 

Stiles walked down to the kitchen for some food, despite how he felt. But he needed to eat. He stopped when he saw his dad in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, cooking something in the microwave, probably his lunch.

 

“Hey kiddo. Didn’t know you were coming home, I thought you were hanging out with Scott.”

 

“Uh-yeah I was…I mean I didn’t think I would come back either. Why are you home?”

 

“Well I figured I earned some time off. With Parrish, Liam, and his friends helping out I’ve managed to take a day off. I think the town will survive one day without me.”

 

Stiles chuckled. He had been telling his dad that for years. “Must be nice.”

 

Noah nodded. “It’s strange tough. I almost forgot what it was like to have free time.”

 

“Soon you’ll need a hobby.” Stiles opened the fridge.

 

“Stiles, is that…?”

 

Stiles paused, realizing he hadn’t covered up his bruises, since he figured his dad wasn’t going to be around to see. It was a weekend after all, his dad usually was at work. Stiles let the door close. Then he tucked his hands under his armpits to hide the bruises.

 

Noah waked over to Stiles. He reached a hand out. “Stiles…?”

 

Tears sparkled in Stiles’ eyes. He knew if he said anything his Alpha father would want to find and hunt down who was responsible. Not that Stiles had an issue with that, it would just take too much time. “It’s nothing.” Stiles wiped the tears away on his shoulder.

 

“Those looked like bruises, that’s something, something I can’t ignore. And…” Noah sniffed lightly, picking up the scents that came off Stiles.

 

Stiles tried to curl in on himself. He hadn’t bothered to shower yet because he had been preoccupied with eating.

 

“That’s not Scott I smell. Were you with another Alpha?”

 

Stiles sobbed and curled against Noah.

 

Noah embraced Stiles, rubbing his back. “Do you want me to cover the scent?”

 

“No, I’ll shower.”

 

After a moment Noah asked softly, “What happened? What did they do? Because I’ll go find the kid myself if they so much as-“ Noah’s eyes flashed red.

 

Stiles sighed. “Dad, I knew you would…It doesn’t matter, I only know his first name. You can’t search all the guys with the same name, it would take too long. You’re needed here, and he would probably leave once he found out the cops were searching for him, if he’s smart enough at least.”

 

“Stiles, you still haven’t said what this Alpha did.”

 

The microwave dinged.

 

Stiles waited for his dad to go open it. “Can’t you-isn’t it obvious? If you can smell him, you can smell…” Stiles bit his lip, to keep from crying.

 

The plate Noah had pulled from the microwave clattered on the counter.

 

Stiles flinched, afraid the plate would chip.

 

Noah’s grip on the counter was white. “Did he use pro-?”

 

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “He d-didn’t care.”

 

Noah sighed. “Did you take the pill at least?”

 

“Yeah…already did.”

 

“I doubt you want to talk about it. But that bastard…” Stiles whined, feeling some slick seep into his boxers. “Dad, he-he knotted me. I didn’t-there wasn’t enough slick and it hurt. But do you think-I mean it's possible, right?” Stiles shuddered, feeling his face heat and everything start to intensify. “He might have kickstarted my heat.”

 

Noah went back over to Stiles and put a hand on his forehead. “Do you have any suppressants upstairs?”

 

Stiles shook his head.

 

“Did you bleed from what happened?”

 

“A-a little, yeah.”

 

“Do you want to go to the hospital? They can help you with the suppressants and see if there’s any damage…”

 

“Can I eat first?”

 

Noah took his hand away from Stiles. “Sure.”

 

Stiles turned, to make himself a burrito from the freezer.

 

Noah went back to his food. “Thank God you weren’t in heat last night.”

 

Stiles slammed the freezer door shut. “No one would have given a shit then. An Omega in heat can’t be r-“ Stiles gripped the burrito, the package crinkled. He fought down a wave of nausea. “No one would think I didn’t want it.” He was sure no one at the college would believe him anyway. He didn’t even go there. What was he doing there alone? He should have stayed with Scott, then nothing would have happened.

 

Noah shook his head. “Alphas need to be held accountable for their actions. If Betas can go to prison for assault, Alphas should too.”

 

Stiles offered a tiny smile.

 

They both agreed that the favored treatment of Alphas because they held all the power was ridiculous and had had this conversation many times. It was nice to hear this time around though.

 

After Stiles finished eating, he went out to the driveway, to the Jeep.

 

His dad followed. “I’m going with you.”

 

“Dad, I’m nineteen, you don’t-“

 

“You’re in no shape to drive. I know the pill makes you drowsy, and if you are in heat, then that’s going to make things worse.”

 

Stiles sighed, in no mood to argue. He got in the car with his dad.

 

Stiles relaxed when they got to the hospital because he knew Melissa would take care of him, he wouldn’t be uncomfortable with another Omega looking him over.

 

Noah waited for Stiles while Melissa gave him suppressants and ran some standard tests to check for damage.

 

“Do you want me to run a rape kit?” Melissa paused, putting a hand on Stiles’ bare knee, the paper gown had shifted as she looked him over.

 

Stiles consented, even if he was sure it wouldn’t do any good.

 

He was glad to shower once he got home though.

 

It would be a while till any of the tests came back, but Stiles scrubbed himself till he was bright pink. He didn’t want a trace of Lance on him. Except that meant he had to clean out himself of any leftover seed.

 

Stiles sobbed, still sore from the tests and Lance’s knot. How many other Omegas had Lance done this to? Was Stiles just the first of a long school year of other unfortunate Omegas who caught Lance’s eye?

 

Stiles cried, the steam mixed with his tears. He grabbed an empty round douche from the ledge in the shower, it was shoved behind his shampoo.

 

Stiles had only used it once or twice while in high school, after presenting as an Omega. Once it was to clear out his slick during heat because it was leaking into his boxers and he didn’t want to be sitting in a mess during school. That was before he realized it was easier to stay home during heats.

 

Stiles filled the douche and used it, shuddering at the gush of warm water. All he could think about was Lance coming in his body.

 

Stiles cried more. He got out of the shower, wrapped himself in a fluffy towel and took a nap once his body was dry. He was glad when he nestled into bed and it didn’t smell like Lance. His dad had put new sheets on the bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thankfully Stiles threw himself into his studies as he had to be in class that following week.

 

He went back to his dorm on Monday and ignored Scott’s texts. Scott stopped asking about that night, eventually.

 

Stiles felt bad he hadn’t talked to Chris or Peter, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, or if he wanted to tell them at all. They did text him every day and on weekends when he wasn’t busy with homework he would face time them. Stiles pretended like nothing had happened and talked enthusiastically about his classes and what he was learning.

 

It was nice, until Thanksgiving break. Stiles had enjoyed vegging out with Scott on his couch and having a small meal between their families for the day itself.

 

The next day Stiles finally had time to be with Chris and Peter in the beta’s shared apartment, even if it was technically Peter’s.

 

Stiles was surprised the first thing Peter did was scent him.

 

Chris came over to hug Stiles.

 

“I really missed you guys.”

 

“We missed you too sweetheart. You could have seen us before now you know.”

 

Stiles froze, pulling from Chris’s grip, staring at Peter. “Did my dad tell you?”

 

“Tell us what?”

 

“Don’t give me that.” Stiles scowled. “You knew I was here before school, didn’t you? Which means my dad told you.”

 

“He said something had happened, but you would talk about it when you were ready.” Chris put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, the wolf looked a little hurt.

 

“We didn’t press, did we? Even though I could tell it was bothering you, in the back of your mind, lurking.” Peter's face read 'I would know.'

 

Stiles whined.

 

“You don’t have to give us graphic details.” Peter wrapped himself around Stiles.

 

Stiles felt his throat closing, he was fighting back tears.

 

Peter steered Stiles to sit on one of the lounges.

 

The betas sat next to Stiles.

 

“My dad and even Scott don’t know all of this, but…” Stiles took a deep breath. He told them about what happened with Lance. Stiles wanted to spare them the details, but it just flowed out of him, it was a relief to tell someone. He knew they could handle it.

 

Afterwards, Peter got up and grabbed some pumpkin pie from the fridge and gave it to Stiles, despite him crying.

 

Stiles laughed, a follow one. “Thanks.” He ate it while Peter growled.

 

“I’d like to remove that entitled Alpha’s head from his neck.”

 

“You and my dad,” Stiles mumbled around his fork.

 

“Why not?”

 

Stiles turned to Chris, whose blue eyes were hard, the only indication he was angry.

 

“I don’t even know where to find him.”

 

“If you could find him, would you want him dead?”

 

“Christopher, are you letting Stiles give in to the blood lust?” Peter smirked.

 

Chris turned to him. “I’m not joking.”

 

Stiles stared at his plate, chewed on the fork. “He must have-will do this to others. Police aren’t exactly at their top speed when it comes to prosecuting Omega assaults, and that doesn’t even cover the fact that most Alphas don’t get convicted. But if I had the opportunity…” Stiles turned to Chris, then Peter. “Yeah. I’d want him dead.”

 

“Normally I wouldn’t be the voice of reason, but would you be fine with cutting this boy off from his family and friends?”

 

Stiles thought about how Melissa had pulled him aside the night before to tell him all his tests were negative and there weren’t any injuries that wouldn’t heal in time, just some slight scaring. How seriously Lance hurt any of the others? What if someone really decided to fight back, more than Stiles had? What would Lance do? Would he give up? Or would he escalate? Stiles’ face clouded over. “I can’t risk him hurting anyone else.”

 

Chris nodded.

 

They didn’t talk about it again till it was dark.

 

They had watched TV, cuddled, etc. Neither man pressured Stiles for sex and he didn’t ask for anything, he was content just to be with his Mates.

 

Then while Peter and Stiles were on the lounge, Stiles practically on top of the werewolf, Chris went to the fridge, to get something to eat.

 

“You seem distracted, what’s wrong?” Peter moved Stiles a little to sit up.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just thinking.”

 

“You're taking this seriously.” Chris turned to Peter.

 

“Of course. Someone hurt our Mate. I thought you of all people would agree something has to be done.” Peter set Stiles on the lounge and went over to Chris, cupping his cheek. “At least let me in on your plan. We don’t want Stiles to get his hands dirty, we can’t let him get implicated, Omega or not. He’d be kicked from school and he needs a future. If we’re doing this, then I’ll be the one to slice that Alpha’s throat.”

 

Chris nodded. “You’ll help me track him down?”

 

“Of course.” Peter smiled wickedly.

 

Stiles came over, leaned on the counter. “You’re not leaving me out of this.”

 

Peter wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist. “Of course not. But we don’t have anything yet. We’ll tell you if we do.” Peter pressed a kiss to Stiles’ head.

 

Stiles met Chris’s eyes. “Should I tell Scott? Or are we leaving him out of this?”

 

“Do you think he can help us find this Alpha?”

 

“I don’t think he was friends with-that Alpha. I’ll ask. If Scott can’t find him, we’ll have to think of another way.” Stiles chewed his lip, ideas flying around in his head.

 

The next day, the pack had a dinner.

 

Nothing traditional, there were too many people.

 

They ate in Derek’s loft. He had bought it back because no one else had been interested in it after he left.

 

Peter shook his head. “If you want something with walls in between the rooms I can give you the money.”

 

“I like it.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, he knew that was the end of the conversation.

 

Stiles sat with Scott on a couch. “Do you remember the Alpha I went in another room with at your party before I went to DC?”

 

“Uh…”

 

Stiles waited, nursing a glass of punch that Lydia had provided.

 

Peter had made a joke about having spiked it and earned a glare from Chris.

 

“I think so, why?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “Just curious if you know him, or what classes he’s in.”

 

Scott’s brows furrowed as he thought. “His name is Kin Collis.”

 

Well Stiles had been totally wrong about his name, unless “Lance” was a fake name to make him harder to find…

 

“He’s in advertising.”

 

“What? Really? He seemed, you know, like the stereotypical jock who’s majoring in physical therapy or something.”

 

“Nope.” Scott shook his head.

 

“Huh, ok.” Stiles took a drink of punch.

 

“Why did you want to know?”

 

Stiles glanced at Scott, he couldn’t lie, but there was no way he was telling Scott the truth. “I wanted to know who he was. Didn’t really get his name when I was there. I thought-“ Stiles let out a fake laugh. “I thought his name was something else.”

 

“Oh, well, glad to help.”

 

Stiles patted Scott’s shoulder. “Thanks buddy.” Stiles’ plastered on smile fell as Scott was distracted.

 

Afterwards as Stiles climbed into the elevator with Peter and Chris, he muttered, “Did you find him?”

 

“Not yet.” Chris was typing away at his phone. “I’d do better with a proper phone and keyboard at the apartment.”

 

Peter snorted. “I’m sure I’ll find him by tomorrow morning.”

 

Stiles nodded.

 

The elevator stopped, and Peter opened the door.

 

They walked to Peter’s car, he insisted on driving because the car was so expensive.

 

“I take it we’re going to have a plan and not just drive to campus to do it, right?” Stiles asked as they stood by the car.

 

“Have you ever known either of us to do anything half-assed?” Peter opened the door for Stiles.

 

“Thanks.” Stiles huffed as he got in.

 

Peter stared at him. “There’s no need to be grouchy about this.”

 

Stiles glared. “I’m not!” He sighed, gazing at the wet pavement. “It’s just…I know it’ll be quick. And-“

 

“You’d like him to suffer?”

 

Stiles bit his lip. “I want to ask him-I want to talk to him at least?”

 

“Very well, but as soon as you say so…” Peter popped his claws.

 

“I know.” Stiles buckled up as force of habit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

The next morning, the day before Stiles had to leave to get back to DC, he awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing.

 

Stiles grumbled and rolled over in bed, half uncovering himself as he did so. He rubbed sleep from his eyes. The sun was out, but the light had barely come into his room, what time was it?

 

He found his phone on the floor. He picked it up. Ugh. 10 am. He unlocked the phone with a scowl, there better be a good reason why he was up before noon. He had texts from Chris.

 

 **Pulled a few strings to get a list of kids in the advertising major. Even managed to get pictures. I think you should do this at the apartment. I’m not scaring you over the phone.** They were all sent two hours ago. How long had Chris been at it? Why was he up at 8 am?

 

Stiles texted back. _Ok. I’ll be there soon, need to eat._ He got up and quickly got dressed, shoving his phone in his pocket and going downstairs.

 

His dad wasn’t around, he didn’t have this weekend off.

 

Stiles made himself a toaster strudel and ran a hand through his hair. He popped it in his mouth, burning his tongue and ran out the door to his Jeep. He got in and started the Jeep, eating on the way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles didn’t even have to knock on the door, Peter opened it. “Were you just standing by the door, waiting to hear my footsteps?”

 

Peter smirked. “Maybe.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. He walked in and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m ready.”

 

Chris stood at the counter, he called Stiles over. “These pictures were all taken their freshman year. I know you don’t know how old he is, but even if he is older his face shouldn’t have changed too much since he started.”

 

Stiles leaned on the counter and waited for Chris to turn his laptop around.

 

Chris hit a button and turned the screen. It was an image of a smiling Asian guy with glasses.

 

Stiles shook his head.

 

Chris turned it back and clicked a few things, then turned it around again.

 

Stiles frowned. It was a picture of a semi smiling black guy, the roommate.

 

“You know him?” Peter was at Stiles’ side.

 

“Yeah, he was the roommate that was-he was the one who came in afterwards.”

 

“Maybe the one we’re looking for knew this?”

 

“Even if they have the same name and major, they don’t have the same DNA.”

 

Chris pulled up another picture.

 

Stiles tried not to shake, thinking that each next picture would be him. Which one was Lance? That’s what Stiles still referred to him as, it was easier.

 

Chris clicked and clicked.

 

“What are you doing?” Peter leaned on the counter and moved to Chris’s side.

 

“Skipping the few others of Asian descent.”

 

Stiles drummed his fingers on the counter.

 

Chris turned the computer around after a moment.

 

Stiles stopped breathing. There was no dyed tips or obnoxious tee shirt, but the cocky smile and deep dark eyes were the same. Stiles’ stomach rolled, and he coughed, fighting the rising bile.

 

Chris turned the laptop around.

 

“Does it have where he lives?” Peter growled, claws digging into the tile on the counter.

 

“No, but now that we know what he looks like, it’ll be easier to find that out. Give me a few hours.” Chris took the laptop and walked off.

 

Peter pulled Stiles to his chest.

 

Stiles whined, and Peter rubbed his back.

 

Stiles waited all day, but night fell, and Chris still didn’t have an answer. Stiles hated how he felt disappointed, angry that he wasn’t going to be able to confront Lance. But he knew deep down it was going to take time.

 

“I know you don’t want to wait, sweetheart.” Peter and Stiles had curled up on the lounge and were watching TV. “But you can’t rush these kinds of things.”

 

“You’re the expert. And…no matter what, I trust you guys to find him. I’ll wait a whole year if I have to.”

 

Peter hummed. “I’m glad you have that kind of patience, but we’ll have him by the end of the semester.”

 

“We’ll have to get him before he leaves for winter break…”

 

“And Scott’s a week ahead of you, which means they’ll be done with classes the first week of December.”

 

“They’ll probably have to move out the week after, no one will be around the closer it gets to Christmas.”

 

Peter nodded. “Don’t worry, we’ll get him.”

 

Stiles snuggled closer to Peter’s side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles went back to class, to finish up the semester, hating how dark and cloudy it was all the time.

 

It snowed a few times and he sat bundled up in classes, thinking about how with each passing day Lance was going to die.

 

Stiles was able to make it through each day. He told himself he had to if he wanted Lance to die.

 

Finally, he packed and crammed everything he could into his Jeep as soon as his last final was over with. He stood puffing little clouds of mist into the air as snow started to fall. He drove off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles waited to unpack Friday, having gotten home last night. He was buzzing with anticipation.

 

Soon, it would be soon. They had to hope Lance was still on campus to pack.

 

Chris had the dorm and street address.

 

It was a cool afternoon with some cloud cover when Chris texted that he was outside.

 

Stiles dropped everything and ran outside. He got in Peter’s car.

 

It would be dark when they got to campus.

 

While on the way there, Scott texted. **Coming home today. Got everything packed. Should be there by dark.**

 

What a coincidence, Scott would be off campus when they got there. That was probably for the best.

 

_Great. I just got home too, but Peter and Chris are spending time with me._

 

**Ok. I’ll text you when I get home, if you want to come help me unpack.**

 

 _You’ve got werewolf strength, do it yourself._ Stiles didn’t feel in the mood to make that sound as light hearted as it should be, but he didn’t want Scott thinking he was mad or upset. After a moment he typed: :P

 

**Whatever dude. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.**

 

Stiles sighed and watched the highway speed by out the window.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 _“Such a wet slutty hole.” Lance grinned. Stiles struggled, he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Lance hovered over him. “Open up for me so you can take my knot.” Stiles tried to tell him no, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t open his mouth. Lance moved closer and fangs dropped from his mouth. “You’re mine, no matter what.” He leaned down and bit Stiles over one of his Mate bites._ Stiles cried out and woke with a start. He panted hard, sweat rolling down his body.

 

Peter turned to look at him from the passenger seat. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed in back, carefully avoiding getting in Chris’s way.

 

Stiles pressed up against Peter and inhaled his scent.

 

“You’re shaking.” Peter pulled Stiles closer.

 

Stiles let out a whimper, trying to fight back tears. “F-fucking Alphas…” Stiles glanced up at Peter after a moment, hard amber eyes reflecting a darkness. “I can’t wait for him to die. To suffer.” Stiles didn’t mention that that was a tame nightmare, compared to some he had had earlier in the semester.

 

He had tried to ignore them or spend the day in his room and catch up on work all night for the next day. His sleeping schedule had never been good to begin with and he had had nightmares before. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle or deal with in some other way.

 

Peter ran a hand through Stiles’ hair and while he flinched at first, he soon relaxed into Peter and fell back asleep.

 

Stiles sat up as Peter shook him awake. He had slept uninterrupted and felt…well he wasn’t tired anymore.

 

The car was stopped.

 

“We’re here.” Peter got out and Stiles got out as well.

 

The street was abandoned, lights were on, but there weren’t many.

 

“So, how are we doing this?”

 

“Are you comfortable seeing him again?” Peter's breath misted in the air.

 

Stiles turned to Chris.

 

“We can’t do it here, there’s too many streetlights and possible witnesses.”

 

“There’s not even half a dozen people on this street,” Stiles protested.

 

“That’s still too many.”

 

Peter looked around, eyes scanning the area.

 

“Do you want me to lure him somewhere?”

 

“I saw a few bars towards town…” Chris glanced towards the twinkling lights of the off-campus streets.

 

“Isn’t that more people?”

 

“No.” Peter turned to Stiles. “Sweetheart, I know this is a lot to ask of you. But do you think you could convince him to go to the closest bar with you?”

 

Stiles bit his lip. “The alley?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

Stiles swallowed. “Yeah.”

 

“Good.” Peter walked off, Chris told Stiles the dorm number and followed.

 

Stiles walked down the street, feeling a chill seep against him and approached the front door. He knocked, heart pounding.

 

A tall white guy opened the door.

 

“Uh, is Kin here?”

 

The guy blinked at Stiles. “K, there’s someone here to see you!”

 

Stiles could see around the guy, there were boxes piled in the living room and on the sink too.

 

“Right now? They can wait!” Kin’s voice was heard from one of the other rooms.

 

Stiles shuddered, but concentrated and forced some slick out.

 

The guy at the door sniffed a second later. “It’s an Omega!”

 

Kin’s head popped out of one of the doors down the hall. “Really? Well this shit can wait.”

 

Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

The tall guy walked away from the door, leaving Stiles there to watch Kin approach. He wore a team hoodie of some sort. Maybe it was baseball.

 

“Remember me?” Stiles fought to keep his voice under control.

 

Kin took a moment to look Stiles up and down, then he sniffed. “Oh yeah. I remember that beta smell all over you.” Kin smiled. “Come back for my knot huh? I knew you couldn’t stay away.”

 

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah…Do you maybe want to…?”

 

Kin grabbed Stiles, to pull him into the dorm.

 

“W-wait, I was thinking, maybe we could get a drink?”

 

Kin paused.

 

“I’d feel a…little looser, you know? If I have a drink, it’ll be easier.”

 

Kin seemed to think it over and Stiles hoped that he wasn’t going to turn it down and want sex instead.

 

“We can come right back here afterwards.”

 

Kin grinned. “Sure.” He ushered Stiles out the door.

 

“I was thinking whichever bar is closest.”

 

Kin tilted his head. “Are you twenty-one?”

 

Stiles snorted. “No, are you?”

 

“Almost, next year."

 

“So you’re a sophomore?”

 

Kin shook his head. He walked off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Stiles followed, shutting the door to the dorm.

 

They didn’t talk on the way there.

 

Stiles shivered at the cold wind that blew, rattling through the bare trees and whirling around him. He was glad to enter the warm bar after what seemed like walking for half an hour.

 

Kin headed for the bar, Stiles pulled him back. He was surprising himself on how he was acting through all of this. “Let me.” Stiles went and sat on a bar-stool and signaled the bartender over.

 

Kin followed, standing next to Stiles.

 

“What do you want? Just a beer?”

 

Kin nodded, surprised.

 

Stiles ordered two beers.

 

The bartender demanded ID and Stiles fished out his fake ID, it was next to his real driver’s license.

 

The bartender checked it and gave it back.

 

Stiles went to pay when Kin slapped some cash on the bar.

 

“I got this.”

 

Stiles bit back a smile, he could just smell the anger off the Alpha.

 

Kin was a traditionalist, how dare an Omega pay for his drink!

 

Stiles handed him the beer and they sat there, drinking in silence.

 

A few times Kin’s hand wandered to grab Stiles’ ass, press at his entrance and it took all of Stiles’ will power to not do anything.

 

Soon. It would all be over soon.

 

Peter and Chris were outside in the alley. Right?

 

A sudden cold wave of fear washed over Stiles and he excused himself. He went out the back door. “Peter?” He whispered.

 

A pair of neon blue eyes lit up in the dark of the back of the alley.

 

Stiles sighed. “Just making sure. I’ll get him out here soon.” Stiles ducked back inside. He went back to Kin.

 

Stiles sat back down, and they had another beer.

 

Kin pressed against Stiles, placing kisses against Stiles’ neck, his hand wandered into Stiles’ pants to grab his ass.

 

Stiles ground his teeth.

 

Soon, so soon. Kin would never touch anyone again.

 

Kin didn’t have any more money to pay for a third round, he had to keep what he had to make it through tolls.

 

Stiles got up, heart beating fast, he felt sick. He had to do this, it was the only way to get justice.

 

Kin made for the front door.

 

Stiles grabbed him.

 

Kin stopped, looking ready to protest.

 

Stiles batted his eyes and rubbed against Kin. “Why don’t we go out back, just for a second?”

 

Kin let himself be dragged to the back door.

 

It shut, and Stiles felt himself get pressed against the hard, cold side of the bar.

 

Kin was kissing him, rocking his hips against him.

 

Stiles glanced to the back of the alley and saw Peter’s neon blue eyes.

 

After a moment Kin was pulled off Stiles. “Kind of busy here!” Kin turned to punch Peter.

 

Peter growled and slammed Kin up against the wall.

 

Kin’s eyes were wide and he struggled. “Wh-what-?”

 

Stiles spit on the ground, to get the taste of Kin out of his mouth.

 

“You raped the wrong Omega.” Peter snarled.

 

Kin let out a forced laugh, it sounded hollow to Stiles’ ears. “Rape? I never raped anyone.”

 

Peter’s eyes slid to Stiles.

 

Kin turned to Stiles. Kin snorted. “He wanted it, still does.”

 

“I wasn’t slick.” Stiles’ hands were balled into fists, he was shaking. “You should know an Omega will be slick when they’re comfortable with their partner. It’s high school sex ed.”

 

Kin shrugged. “You don’t need to be slick for a knot, that’s only when you’re in heat. I don’t know where you got that information.”

 

Peter growled.

 

Stiles shook his head. “I guess there’s no reasoning with him.”

 

Peter popped his claws, held them under Lin’s chin.

 

“Peter, wait.” Stiles got close to Kin, his shoes nudged some loose bottle caps. “Why? Why did you think I wanted you at that party?”

 

“Because…” Kin’s eyes slid to Peter, then back to Stiles. “Because you were checking me out, when I get stared down it’s a sign for sex.”

 

Stiles sighed. He had had a feeling the reason wasn’t going to be enough. Kin had assumed and acted on what he thought was right, which summed him up well. “Alright, go for it.” Stiles took a step back, to avoid blood spatter.

 

Kin strained in Peter’s hold, but Peter slashed his throat in a second. His body crumpled to the ground.

 

Peter snarled, the blood was black in the bare light as it dripped off his claws.

 

Stiles sobbed and barely heard Chris come up behind him.

 

Chris pulled Stiles to him.

 

After a moment of letting Stiles cry, Chris muttered, “We should go.”

 

Just then Peter turned to them, eyes red.

 

Chris pushed Stiles behind him.

 

Peter groaned and fell to his knees. He shifted into a large beast and roared.

 

Chris pulled a gun and fired near Peter’s feet.

 

The Alpha growled, then picked his head up and charged down the alley.

 

“Go back to the car.” Chris pressed the keys into Stiles’ hands. “I’ll meet up with you when I can.” Chris chased after Peter.

 

Stiles ran to the alley entrance and went the other way, just as the back door opened and the bartender came out. Stiles ran all the way back to the car.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next thing Stiles knew, someone was tapping on the window of the car. Stiles awoke, sitting up from where he had been sleeping in the back seat. He had grabbed a blanket Peter kept in the trunk and gone to sleep while waiting for Peter and Chris.

 

It was Chris and he was dragging a seemingly unconscious, naked Peter.

 

It had to be dawn, there was just barely any light in the sky.

 

Stiles opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

 

Chris set Peter down and got in the driver’s side.

 

Soon they were driving away.

 

It wasn’t till they were on the expressway that Stiles asked, “How bad did we just fuck that up?”

 

Chris gripped the steering wheel hard, the heat was on full blast and Peter had been wrapped in the blanket. “I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

 

Stiles glanced back at Peter. “Do you think he knew? I know that’s how the Alpha power could transfer in werewolves, but Kin was human…”

 

Chris shook his head. “I’ll ask him when he wakes up.”

 

“This changes so much…I was used to-He’s been an Alpha before but only in a werewolf sense, now he’s an Alpha in every sense, I can smell it. I-I don’t know if…I’ve come to think of any Alphas other Scott and my dad as…”

 

“I know. We’ll figure it out.”

 

Stiles tucked his feet under himself, having popped his shoes off. “Do you think he’ll be ok?”

 

“I don’t know. You know what he was like as an Alpha before.”

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“Go back the apartment and let him rest. We’ll go from there.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Do you think Deaton will know how to help?”

 

Chris gave a nod. “I know some people to get a hold of as well.”

 

Stiles turned to Peter.

 

“Even if you can’t be there, he’s going to need our help. He’ll want to re-claim us as his Mates.”

 

Stiles whined.

 

“He won’t do anything else. I promise. He’s still Peter, he still cares about you, that will make him think twice before giving in to any previous Alpha desires.”

 

“Let’s hope so.”

 

Chris grabbed Stiles’ hand and held it all the way back to Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if I've missed a tag.  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr, I still don't know how to link things.


End file.
